Banned From Equestria (Daily)
Banned From Equestria (Daily) is a point-and-click sex/clop game created by Pokehidden. The point-and-click aspects of the game are in a 2-D first-Person perspective; however, the cut-scenes and mini-games are in a third-person perspective. The latest and final version of the game is alpha 1.5, released on August 21, 2015. For all intents and purposes, it is a sex game. Premise In the game the player may befriend, and have sex with, as many ponies as he/she can manage within three in-game days. In order to achieve his/her goals, the player must interact with various objects and ponies. Gameplay / features The player clicks on the various items and ponies in order to interact with them. The player can also navigate around Equestria by clicking on the arrows along the sides of the screen. During dialog the player must read the text that scrolls along the bottom, and occasionally is given a chance to respond in two different ways. The player will also stumble across several mini-games, this includes the sex mini-games. The player can talk to Trixie at any time during the day to have her transform the red pony into an Earth pony, a Pegasus or a unicorn. In the race with Rainbow Dash, the player is given two "lanes" and can switch between the two instantaneously by clicking the left mouse button. Clouds will fly along these two "lanes" and the player must dodge them. If the player is hit by a cloud 4 times he loses the race. During the player's time working for Applejack, he/she must click the left mouse button as fast as possible in the time allotted in order to make the most money. Once the time is up, the player kicks the tree with a strength proportionate to the number of clicks. The greater the number of clicks, the greater the power of the buck. Being an Earth pony will affect power of the buck by doubling the score. However, as of 1.4 version, the game can lag when the score hits 41 or more if you have not done AJ's scene. This is fixed in version 1.5. The tree kicking mini-game is also the only way to earn money as it can be repeated infinitely and will pay out an amount of bits based on the strength of the kick; 20-29 will earn 10 bits, 30-39 will earn 20 bits and 40+ will earn 40 bits. During any of the sex mini-games, the player must sit through a certain amount of time as a bar fills in the top right-hand corner of the screen. During this time, there will be four buttons labelled 1-4 in the top left-hand corner of the screen. Clicking on any of these buttons will change what is happening between the player's character and said other pony; this varies greatly depending on who the other pony is. Depending on which one of the four "modes" you select, the speed the bar in the right-hand corner of the screen fills will vary. Once the Bar is filled, a new button labelled with an exclamation mark will appear to the right of the fourth option. Once this button is pressed, a cut-scene will play out and finally a button labelled end will appear on the right of the exclamation mark. The in-game day night cycle changes with each success/failure with a quest-line. The player can also forward the cycle by dancing with a talking scarecrow in one of the locations in the game. This scarecrow is a reference to The Legend Of Zelda: Ocarina Of Time and The Legend Of Zelda: Majora's Mask. There is also a menu which is accessible at all times in the top right-hand corner of the screen, marked by a small arrow. Here the player can review his/her stats and inventory. At the title screen, the game has a menu selection of all the sex mini-games, dubbed "Less Bullshit Mode", because the player does not have to go through the quests in order to get to the sex scenes. Clicking on the title in this menu will switch between Mane 6 mode and Secondary mode. Note, however that Princess Luna and Princess Celestia are locked and must be reached through normal gameplay. There is a mail box with graffiti on it that reads #SaveDerpy, as a reference to the hash-tag used in response to the backlash against Derpy Hooves' speaking role, and Hasbro's subsequent response. Added in version 1.4 and expanded in version 1.5 is the "More Bullshit Mode", which shows extra cutscenes along with deleted/unused cutscenes. That, along with music credits, can be accessed from the end screen. Learnt Magic * Magic Attack A - Read Twilight's book on the stack of books on ground * Magic Attack B - Read Green Chalkboard in Rarity's Carousel Boutique * Magic Attack C - Automatically activated during Luna's Cutscene * Shield Breaker A - Read Twilight's book on the stack of books on ground * Shield Breaker B - Eat Muffin purchased from Sugar Cube Corner * Shield Breaker C - Automatically activated during Luna's Cutscene More Bullshit Mode A collection of scenes that can be unlocked by performing certain tasks, they can be unlocked as follows: # To unlock the Vinyl Scratch scene ("Remixing Time"), click on her window after having triggered her sex mini-game. # To unlock the Cutie Mark Crusaders scene ("The Treehouse Adventures"), click on their door again after clicking on their door a first time to trigger the cutscene. # To unlock the Berry Punch scene ("All You Need is Rape"), place the wine (found in next to the ticket booth for the train station) on her house's doorstep, which is in the top right portion of the map right before Twilight's library. # To unlock the Fluttershy scene ("So Many Wonders"), when talking to her before the sex minigame, choose "Forget Her" instead, then get back to her closed window, and repeat the monologue until it unlocks. # To unlock the Pinkie Pie scene ("Goodbye Equestria"), trigger her sex mini-game, get back next day, and click on the box. # To unlock the extra Mane 6 mini-games ("Twilight's Experiment"), learn Shield Breaker A from Twilight's library, steal Trixie's book while she's still asleep, and return it to Twilight the next day. (Note that in 1.4, returning the book to Twilight instead extends the time the player has by an additional 3 days) Plot In the game, the player is lying in bed when all of a sudden Trixie appears and says to the player that she is about to make all his dreams come true. She then transports him to Equestria and turns him into a red male Earth pony. At this point the player is free to do as he pleases. Mane six Rainbow Dash To complete this quest-line the player will need to have acquired wings from Trixie. During the day, once the player gets the wings, simply fly upwards. There the player will find Rainbow Dash sleeping on a cloud. If he/she initiates dialog with her, the player has the choice of either challenging her to a race or talking her autograph. If he/she makes the first decision. Rainbow Dash will make a wager with the player, whoever loses has to be the other pony's slave for the day. The racing mini-game will then begin. If Rainbow Dash wins, she will have the player clean her house for the rest of the day. If the player wins, he only gets the choice of sex with Rainbow Dash. Making the choice begins the mini-game. Applejack To complete this quest-line the player will need to have acquired a horn from Trixie. Applejack can be found standing next to a cart, along the path to Sweet Apple Acres. The path is being blocked by a boulder. If the boulder is clicked without a horn, or without having learned the proper magic attack, the text "Oh my god, a giant rock!" appears, as a reference to Yu-Gi-Oh! the Abridged Series. In order to help Applejack get to Sweet Apple Acres the player must go to Twilight's library and learn the magic blast spell. In order to do so, he/she must interact with the book lying on the ground twice. Once the player makes his/her way back to the boulder, clicking on it will initiate a cut-scene where the player's character uses the magic blast spell to blow up the boulder. Applejack, impressed (thinking brute strength was used to destroy the boulder), comes over and asks for help harvesting apples on the farm with compensation of pay. After a mini-game in apple tree bucking, Applejack takes the player to the barn and initiates the sex mini-game. After it is over, Applejack decides to get back to work. However she immediately bumps into a disapproving Big Macintosh, who witnessed the whole thing. There are also two other scenes that take place at Sweet Apple Acres: a scene involving the Cutie Mark Crusaders, although they are off-screen for the duration of the scene, and a secret one involving Big Macintosh. If the player travels into Sweet Apple Acres, he can find the Cutie Mark Crusaders' clubhouse. Here, he/she can listen to their conversations. The entire conversation loosely suggests that they are attempting to get their cutie marks via sex with each other. If the player tries to open the door to the club house after the first time, a dialog box will pop up, with the player's character saying: "Better leave them alone. O.O'" The other involves Big Macintosh. Twilight Sparkle To complete this quest-line the player must have acquired at least 50 bits from the Applejack quest-line as well as wings from Trixie. Then travel to Twilight's library and fly up to the window and initiate dialog with Spike. Spike tells of how he wishes to leave Twilight and asks that the player aid him in his escape, for which he needs a train ticket. The player may purchase one from the train station for 50 bits and give it to Spike who rewards the player by opening the window to Twilight's bedroom that night. This will initiate the sex mini-game. After it is over, Twilight makes plans to tell the Princess about her new experiences. However, due to a glitch, a very specific path has to be followed to get Twilight, namely, that the player must have the train ticket already before he/she triggers Spike. This glitch was fixed in version alpha 1.4 and beyond, however. Bon Bon and Lyra can be found sitting on a bench outside Twilight's house. If the player tries to interact with them, a dialog box will pop up where the player's character comments on how strange Lyra's sitting position is. Pinkie Pie The player will find a ball on the ground, in front of the Dancing Scarecrow. The player can place this ball in his/her inventory and later present it to Mrs. Cake in Sugarcube Corner. Mrs. Cake will exclaim how lovely the ball is and offer to wrap it so that the player may present it to Pinkie Pie as a gift. In order to do so the player must go up to her room and place the present on the floor. The player must then leave and come back the next day. Upon entering her room, Pinkie Pie leaps on top of the red pony and is overenthusiastic about her gift and goes on to talk about how few gifts she receives in comparison to the amount she gives. The sex mini-game then begins, but this time, Pinkie Pie's dialogue will scroll non-stop along the bottom of the screen as she talks the entire time. If the player returns to Sugarcube Corner the day after having sex with Pinkie, heads to her room, and clicks either the box or the ball, the game will come up with a message stating that "Good Bye Equestria" has been added to the More Bullshit Mode. However, nothing will appear in that mode, even if no other "More Bullshit" scenes are obtained. Pokehidden has stated that the reason it is there is that he forgot to change the code, and the actual Easter egg itself will only be added later, perhaps in the final version. This scene was added in the 1.5 version of the game. Fluttershy To trigger Fluttershy's sex mini-game, the player must simply go to her cottage at night. Looking through the window, the player will find Fluttershy attempting to 'experiment' with Angel the bunny. Upon being discovered, Fluttershy will slowly turn towards the window and jump up in shock off screen. Clicking the fixture at the top of the screen will trigger a conversation with her, in which the player must choose the correct dialogue choices, in the following order: "Why?", "Cheer Up", "Let's Fuck", and "Want It? :P". At this point, her sex mini-game will commence. Alternatively, if "Forget Her" is chosen instead of "Let's Fuck", Fluttershy will kiss the red pony, and attempting to re-enter her cottage will only make him state how cute she is asleep (the first time), and how being kissed by her once is worth more than having sex with her 99 times (the second time). This choice has the additional effect of not advancing the day/night count, though the game still counts Fluttershy as having been "gotten". Tested in 1.5: Kissing Fluttershy will not count towards the Mane Six ending. Rarity The player must go to Carousel Boutique, then ask for sex, which Rarity will refuse. After being kicked out, the player must enter again, but this time, offer help to Rarity. The red pony can learn Magic Attack B from the green board, and then cut the cloth in half. Next, the player should go talk to Rarity again. At first, she'll be grateful for the help, but then she'll realize the red pony wants sex in return, at which point she'll kick the red pony out, leaving him unable to enter again. Trigger Twilight's mini-game as described above. As a unicorn, find Spike the next day in a box outside Carousel Boutique, which is on the screen right before Carousel Boutique's door, and offer to help. Click Carousel Boutique's second floor from the outside, and the window will be cut. Go back that night as any type of pony, and look up at the window again. This will trigger a sex scene between Spike and Rarity, while the red pony sits outside in a tree and masturbates, though the game still counts Rarity as having been "gotten". The only way to get a sex scene between the red pony and Rarity is to either go in through the Less Bullshit Mode, or to bring the spellbook to Twilight, triggering "Twilight's Experiments" (AKA the Zero Bullshit Mode) in the More Bullshit Mode, where the scene can be found next to alternative sex scenes for the rest of the Mane Six as well. Secondary characters Trixie In order to complete this quest-line, the player must have acquired a horn from Trixie. The player must visit Twilight's library and interact with the open book to learn the shield breaker spell. The player must then wait until Trixie falls asleep. Once she does so the player can approach her to find she cast a magical barrier around her position. If the player interacts with the shield, he can destroy it with the shield breaker spell. Clicking on Trixie will immediately wake her up, and berate the player. The sex mini-game then begins. Moreover, if the player buys a muffin from Mrs. Cake in Sugarcube Corner and eats it from the status menu, he/she will obtain shield breaker B, resulting in an alternate ending for the sex mini-game. On the next night, Trixie will put up a different shield, which requires B to break, and breaking it will trigger a different sex mini-game. If the player has sex with Trixie twice to receive both of her sex mini-game endings, both count towards unlocking the alternate main ending. If you go see Trixie on the third night after having sex with her the two previous ones, you will notice she abandoned the idea of using magic to shield herself from you. Vinyl Scratch / DJ Pon-3 In order to gain access to the house with loud music coming out of it, the player must find the key hidden in the record on her door, by clicking on the record in the center. Vinyl Scratch will then use magic to give the red pony a pill and the sex mini-game will begin. Unlike the other ponies, Vinyl can be visited either at night or during the day. However, she can only be visited once. Zecora Drink from the stream at Fluttershy's cottage before entering the Everfree Forest. The player then has the choice to find Zecora in that forest. The forest acts like a maze. The easiest combination to solve this maze is left-left-right-left-left-right-left-left-right. Zecora gives the player a drink of a potion that causes paralysis; however, since the red pony's stomach is full of water, it has no effect on him. Zecora will try some of the potion and freeze up. At this point, the cabinet to the right of the screen should be checked, revealing the real Zecora. The sex scene commences after some dialogue. Derpy Hooves In the 1.5 version the player must go to the mail box that says "#SaveDerpy". The player has to click the mailbox twice until it says that there is a metallic rattling inside the mailbox. When the player clicks on the mailbox for a third time, a short mini-game, similar to the tree kicking mini-game will start. Once the red pony kicks the mailbox, the Derpy sex mini-game will automatically start. Princess Celestia Fly to Canterlot at day. There's a stealth challenge, but the same sex mini-game will be triggered regardless of whether that challenge is won or lost, so the player could just barge in and get captured. To get to her throne room before getting caught by the guards: # The sleeping guard sees nothing, proceed. # Wait for the dialogue, then for the door to close before proceeding. # Wait for the two guards to move off screen before proceeding. # Duck immediately, then wait for the guard to wander off before proceeding. Princess Luna Have sex with 5 ponies until day 3. At night 3, fly to Canterlot. She will challenge the player to a duel, and the sex mini-game will only be triggered if that duel is won. The mini-game can be won by repeatedly powering up the player's shield for most of the time, then hitting Luna the moment after an attack has hit yours, going back to powering up your shield, and repeat until done. As demonstrated by this video. Other characters Spa ponies The spa ponies offer a variety of treatments to the red pony: * Harmonic Tempo costs 20 bits and is a soak in a hot tub * Fly to the Stars costs 50 bits and is a massage * The Angel Kiss costs 100 bits and offers a blowjob * Eternal Peace costs 300 bits and offers a full sex scene with the twins. The formatting of The Angel Kiss and Eternal Peace is not like any of the other sex mini-games in that there is no bar to fill up; the player just needs to click through the scenes to advance them. Zecora (Queen Chrysalis) Proceed the same way as listed above for Zecora, but without taking a drink from the stream next to Fluttershy's cottage. After the red pony drinks from the potion, he will freeze up. It is then revealed that Queen Chrysalis was disguised as Zecora, and the sex mini-game begins at this point. After the sex mini-game ends, Queen Chrysalis then kills the red pony by launching him into the side of Canterlot Castle. This ending is called the "Bad End" in the game. Big Macintosh Big Macintosh is located on the Apple's farm and will refuse to have sex with the player. There is a way to get a Big Macintosh sex scene: first, click the option to try to get him to have sex with the character, and when Big Mac says "Nope.", right click "Please! :D" and click "Play". To get back to the main game, right click, and then click play again. It is an Easter egg as a message appears before the scene. Spike Trigger Twilight's mini-game on night 1, then Rarity's mini-game on night 2. Check the train station on night 3. He will be hidden behind the passenger platform (click on the railing). He'll offer to return the ticket to the player, which must be refused. Ending After the player's three days are up, Trixie comes and talks to the player before sending him back to his/her own universe. She casually remarks on how he/she probably got half of Ponyville pregnant in versions prior to 1.5. In 1.5 she get kissed by the red pony and calls him cute. If the player manages to unlock six different sex mini-game endings within the three days, a different ending occurs; among other differences, the player gets a kiss from Trixie before she sends him/her back. If the player unlocks all mane six characters, they will be present to see him off before Trixie sends him back in alpha 1.5. Another day can be accessed by using a standalone flash player and rewinding. Then, pausing at the scarecrow after the player has received an ending, turn the day to night. Clicking the arrow in the top right will show "Day 4". The player is free to go about like any other day. After the night scene, static appears on the screen and an author's note appears saying that this is as far as the player can go. This gives the player the "Sudden End". An alternate way to achieve this end is to take Trixie's transformation book from her, and give it to Twilight the next day. Trixie will comment on how the spell is not weak enough for the red pony to be sent home yet, and estimates that the player has three additional days, though the cutoff still occurs after day 4. Pokehidden responded that "1.5 is filled with bugs" to a question about the book. External links *Access links to the game on FurAffinity *Play the game on InkBunny *Play the game on tiarawhy.com *Version alpha 1.4 on Equestria After Dark *Version alpha 1.5 on Equestria After Dark References Category:Fan games